


The Middle of the World

by shiplocks_of_love



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Friends to Lovers, I know nothing about music, M/M, Moonlight (film), Sherlock Plays the Violin, Well almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplocks_of_love/pseuds/shiplocks_of_love
Summary: John and Sherlock watchMoonlight. It affects Sherlock more than any of them would know.





	The Middle of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a fic! A little something that has been with me for a long time.

John closed the lid on his laptop.

“Great film, don’t you think? No wonder it got an Oscar for Best Picture.”

They were on the sofa, laptop on the coffee table, abandoned plates after nibbling on some finger food. It was late, outdoor sounds muffled by a fresh blanket of snow.

Sherlock grunted a ‘Hm.’

“I liked the soundtrack a lot, some lovely tunes there. Was heavy on the violins, no?” John tried to coax some sort of intelligible discussion from Sherlock, whom had spent three quarters of the film sitting with his feet on the sofa, arms around knees, and in uncharacteristic silence.

“It was not hateful.” He did not move, staring into the distance.

Accepting that this was the extent of the conversation for the evening, John got up from the sofa, lifted the plates and took them to the sink. The washing-up would wait until the next day.

“Going to bed, goodnight Sherlock.”

Another grunt as a reply. John sighed and climbed the stairs up to his bedroom.

 

\---

 

John set one foot inside 221B returning from his shift at the surgery, and heard it immediately: the frantic sounds of violin playing. Although not quite the sort of maniac playing that accompanies a strop, or a visit from Mycroft. He closed the door, shook off a few snowflakes, and climbed the seventeen steps leading to their shared rooms. Suddenly, he realised what Sherlock is playing: one of the songs from the soundtrack of _Moonlight_ , the film they were watching just a couple of days ago.

He stepped in the living room, and the view took his breath away.

Sherlock, dressed in trousers, light grey shirt and a blue gown, was playing the piece, eyes closed, curls dishevelled on a sweaty forehead. He didn’t seem to notice John’s presence in the room, starting the short piece anew when it came to the final notes. He was, for the lack of a better word, swirling in the room while playing.

But what really caught John’s breath was the tear tracks on Sherlock’s face.

Suddenly, Sherlock opened his eyes and pinned John down with his sharp gaze, stopping his playing. John hesitated before speaking.

“You… learned how to play this in two days?”

“Two hours, John, quite basic arpeggios, really.” He lowered the violin into its case, and loosened the bow.

“Fantastic.” John exhaled.

Sherlock swallowed thickly. “It’s called The Middle of the World.” He dropped his gaze. “It reminded me of you.”

John made up his mind there and then. He stepped forward, and lifted a hand to Sherlock’s cheek, tracing a tear track with his thumb. Sherlock’s eyes widened in surprise, but then…

Then he looked like all Christmases had come at once.

 

 

The snow continued to fall silently on Baker Street.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to 'The Middle of the World' on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QX-rSLkQRQ).  
> Come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://shiplocks-of-love.tumblr.com/).


End file.
